disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cars 2.5: The World Grand Prix 2
DO NOT EDIT Please note that the links in the Cast and See Also sections and others take you to the real Pixar Wiki, not the fanon one, it is a real wiki. ''Cars 3 ''will be a sequel to Cars and Cars 2. It will be released in IMAX 3D on June 24, 2016, five years after Cars 2. Stuff I want and could be used in Cars 3 I really want a Cars 3! Pixar, please announce that you're making more new Cars Toon TV episodes to be released in 2012! Pixar, please announce that you're making Cars 3, to be released in 2016 along with Rio 3, because I like Rio and Cars. I want it to star some actors from Rio like Anne Hathaway, Jesse Eisenberg, George Lopez and will.i.am, and to have them voice characters with full appearances and to be good, not evil. Also, Cars 3 could also show some more Formula 1 cars, just like Francesco Bernoulli. I'm a big fan of Formula 1 and my favourite driver is Lewis Hamilton. I liked it that he voiced a car version of himself in Cars 2. I want him to return in Cars 3, this time with more appearances and lines, and to have Lightning McQueen talk to him and Jeff Gorvette more than once, including at the end, as well as to be playable in the video game. I'd like the World Grand Prix announcers Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap to return in Cars 3, this time to also make a appearance at the very end of the film and to know Mater, because in Cars 2, they did not appear at the very end of the film, as well as that they did not know Mater, even though Darrell did know him in the video game based on the first film. I want it to show car versions of Mount Rushmore, Statue of Liberty, Angel of the North, Nelson's Column and Christ the Redeemer, as well as show the Rio Carnival, and perhaps show birds, normal versions, not "mini-planes". I want it to show some talking British steam trains, to see what they look like in the Cars world. In fact, they should also make a spin-off film called "Trains", just like Planes. I want it to have the proper names of stuff like the Periodic Table of Elements, Jeff Gordon, Prince William, lederhosen, Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Greece, Pope and other stuff to exist in the Cars world, as I didn't like it when they all got different names like Prince William renamed “Prince Wheeliam”, the Periodic Table of Elements renamed “The Automotive Table of the Elements”, Jeff Gordon renamed “Jeff Gorvette”, lederhosen renamed “Materhosen”, Matterhorn renamed “Mater-Horn”, Tokyo sometimes spelt “Towkyo” though sometimes it is spelt “Tokyo”, Africa perhaps renamed “African” as shown in the credits as well as Pixar perhaps renamed “Pixair” as shown in the credits, Greece renamed "Grease", NASA renamed “NASCA”, Tower Bridge renamed “Tyre Bridge”, and Big Ben renamed “Big Bentley”. I also want Cars 3 to show people solving problems with the landmarks if something has happened to them like Big Ben's time turned back and that Cars 2 did not show people putting its time back to normal. I'd also like it to show normal versions of animals like fish, cats, dogs, birds, whales, snakes and others, to exist in the Cars world, not just the "carified" versions like that birds were "mini-planes", snakes were "mini-trains" and flies were "tiny mini-cars with wings". I'd like it to show some Minis, especially with bigger roles. I'd also like it to star Jack Black, and to have in the plot travelling to Rio de Janeiro (another reference to the film Rio) and to London again, as well as to show more of it and show the locations of it from Cars 2 like Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Buckingham Palace and others (and remember that I want the proper names of stuff like the Periodic Table of Elements, Prince William, Big Ben, Tower Bridge and others to exist in the Cars world, not just the new names like “Big Bentley”. (I WANT THE PROPER NAMES OF ALL OF THESE STUFF AND OTHERS TO EXIST IN THE CARS WORLD, AND NORMAL VERSIONS OF ANIMALS!) And I also want Cars 3 to not have the same thing happening in Cars 2 with McQueen hooked to Mater and Mater using the rockets, causing them to go faster and go off the circuit while the race was still on. I don’t want these happening in a race in London in Cars 3. And another appearance of the Queen, Prince William (remember that I want his proper name and the proper names for everything else to exist in the Cars world) and Kate Middleton and the Prime Minister as new characters. Mia, Tia, The King, Fred, Lizzie, Mack and other characters should have more appearances and lines. And I want the pictures of Doc Hudson to shown again, as well as to have Cars 3 reveal how he died, who is the new judge of Radiator Springs, if Otis is a Radiator Springs resident, where Rip Clutchgoneski's home country Republic of New Rearendia is in the world, as well as to reveal the shape of its land, and show more of how cars will be able use, do and hold stuff like writing on a paper, get something out of a vending machine, what the cinema seats look like in the Cars world, how cars will be able to pick up stuff when they're shopping. I’d like it if they make a Cars 3 video for something being celebrated just like the Cars 2 Royal Wedding video made for the Royal Wedding. It may be interesting if Frank and the tractors (and I also want some normal versions of cows and other animals, to exist in the Cars world) would return, as well as in the video game. It could include some existing songs from singers like Katy Perry, Elton John, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr. Some characters from the Cars Mater-National video game like Emma, Otto and Phillip could appear in Cars 3. Show more landmarks of London as well. I'd like it if Cars 3 again includes the World Grand Prix theme music because I like it. I'd like it to include all of the different versions of that theme music for the World Grand Prix, especially the versions used in Tokyo. It could show more scenes of spies talking, and I want it to show car-versions of other real-life people like Formula One drivers, the Prime Minister and Kate Middleton. I'd want it to show also a normal version of Ayers Rock/Uluru, not just the carified version of it because Cars 2 was showing a car version of it, which I didn’t think needed to be changed to a car so there should also be a normal version of it existing in the Cars world, and show Sydney and its landmarks like Sydney Opera House and how cars will be able to get on and off the London Eye. It could show the Motor Speedway of the South and reveal the new car sponsored by Dinoco, as well as have Tex Dinoco return. It could show Formula One, the Olympics and other sports competitions. Mama and Uncle Topolino could return in Cars 3, as well as for a chance for Mater to see them. And Tomber and Celine Dephare (that car with her eyes in her headlights) could also return. It could also show the Titanic. Characters like Crabby, Stevenson and Siddeley could make more appearances and lines in Cars 3. And I hope that the returning characters whose names were not mentioned in the other Cars films will be mentioned in Cars 3. It can star Jack Nicholson and Reese Witherspoon. Red could have a few lines in Cars 3 which he could be voiced by Craig Ferguson. I don’t know about if Cars 3 would reveal Doc Hudson to still be alive. It may be interesting if some of the music and songs from the other Cars films would be included in Cars 3, like that Toy Story 3 reuses music and sound effects from the other Toy Story films. Cars 3 could also show some post-credit scenes like the first film. I want Cars 3 to show a long scene of McQueen and Mater on a plane. It could be musical like Rio, and even star Jemaine Clement as a bad guy and sing a song, just like in Rio, but still want other actors like Hathaway and the other actors I mentioned to have full appearances and not be villains. It could also show more movies at the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre, but if it shows the film Rio, I would like it to not have the animal characters be changed to mini-planes and mini-cars and stuff. I just want them to be normal versions, NOT “CARIFIED”. I'd like the video game to have exploring the places like Rio and London. I'd like Cars 3 to show the lemons attack the world and cause destruction, because I like films that have destruction (destroying stuff and lots more) and attack the world. Also, I want LONG chase scenes of the lemons chasing the good guys. It may be interesting if Cars 3 stars Russell Brand, Hugh Laurie, Eddie Murphy, Ewan McGregor, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Katy Perry, and Cheryl Cole, some other Formula One drivers, Teddy Newton, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Ned Beatty and other actors, again to have them not voice a villain. Someone had put this plot thing on my page: Then Chick Hicks plans to marry the lost princess of the UK so he can become king. So he sent his henchmen to find her. Lightning defeated the villains and revealed that Sally is the lost princess and defeated him. Later when Lightning McQueen wins the race, he asks Sally, now the lost princess to marry him. She agreed and the wedding was held at London where they were pronounced prince and princess of UK. Plot Lightning McQueen is seen in a Piston Cup race at the Motor Speedway of the South and was just getting off from another long racing season and returns to Radiator Springs. Chick Hicks has retired from racing and is hosting a second World Grand Prix (with the theme music included, even the version in Tokyo) along with Tex Dinoco, announced on the Mel Dorado Show, as well as that Chick plans to use a bio-fuel for all the racers. Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap, along with a new RSN reporter named Shelby Harjuku, return as announcers for the WGP2, as well as that Shelby joins Kori Turbowitz as interviewers, and all five of them, along with Bob Cutlass the WGP2 race host Hahli Ushma, who also is a WGP2 announcer, know Mater. All of the racers from the first one, including Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen, would be racing in it, along with some or all of the racers having speaking roles and some new racers, including one from India called Sanjay Kearliar, who during the WGP2 has been having engine problems and doesn't know why. Also, someone called Dr. Suliven Waden has broke Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and the rest of the Lemons out of prison (and revealing what prison they were in) and has a strange connection. Finn McMissile is concerned about what will happen in the first race in Rio de Janeiro, so he, Holley Shiftwell, a new spy named Quinn Tirely, his assistant Simone Moterall and British double agent Tony Vanda travel to Rio. McQueen travels around the world, this time, everyone of Radiator Springs comes with him, including Otis, who might be a Radiator Springs resident; Fred (who isn't a Radiator Springs resident, but still comes); Mia and Tia, who have roles as the official McQueen merchandise sellers; Lizzie, Mack (where there's a special plane to carry him and other trucks, which it could be the automotive equivalent of big and tough guys); a new female townsfolk called Celia Santana voiced by Cameron Diaz, a white Mini Coupé, who loves racing and would be in the pits, perhaps McQueen's chief and Mater as his crew chief; also some Mini Cooper S and Mini Hatches; and others, especially Mater (crew chief), Sally, Flo, Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge and everyone else. Also, the world and Rio's best tour guide Nicole Micra becomes the tour guide for the team. Meanwhile, a car called Tony Vandell becomes a villain and joins the lemons. Mater might have to help Finn, Holley and Quinn and together they, perhaps along with McQueen, have to stop the Lemons, as well as to find out what they are doing to everyone, like perhaps the WGP2. Meanwhile, some people are trying to help repopulate the Spix's Macaws and heel other birds (all of these birds, including Spix's Macaws, to be proper, not "carified"). Team McQueen helps with it, but a purple van called Edmund is trying to capture two Spix's Macaws called Tom and Susan. Meanwhile, Waden, his and Edmund's second hand assistant Colin Servina, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and all the other lemons try to capture the Spix's Macaws too, and try to prevent McQueen from winning the races, while everyone including Team McQueen try to rescue Tom and Susan, help McQueen, and save the world, as well as to learn of friendship and helping others. The places they go to for the WGP2 include Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; Berlin, Germany; Melbourne, Australia (and travel to Sydney and show normal of Uluru/Ayers Rock, not just the carified version); Madrid, Spain; Paris, France; London, United Kingdom (also some British steam trains take the characters around); New York, United States and last, but not least, Radiator Springs. Cast RETURNING CHARACTERS *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod *Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zündapp *Joe Mantegna as Grem *Peter Jacobson as Acer *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Garlin as Otis *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip (also referred to as Darrell Waltrip) *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger (also referred to as Brent Musburger) *Jason Isaacs as Siddeley *David Hobbs as David Hobbscap (also referred to as David Hobbs) *Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov, Ivan and Victor Hugo *Ringo Starr as Fillmore *Paul Dooley as Sarge *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Michel Michelis as Tomber *Jennifer Lopez as Celine Dephare *Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado *Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino and the Queen *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *John Michael Higgins as Stanley (in flashbacks) *Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette (also referred to as Jeff Gordon) *Mark Winterbottom as Frosty Winterbottom (Australian version) *Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo *Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley (also referred to as Nigel Gresley) *John Mainier as J. Curby Gremlin *Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer *Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat *Richard Kind as Van *Edie McClurg as Minny *Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer *John Lasseter as John Lassetire (also referred to as John Lasseter) *Fernando Alonso as Fernando Alonso and Miguel Camino *Vitaly Petrov as Vitaly Petrov *Craig Ferguson as Red *Naya Rivera as Carla Veloso *Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski *Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell *Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass (also referred to as Bob Costas) *Jeremy Piven as Harv (US version) *Jeremy Clarkson as Harv (UK version) *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Richard Petty as The King *Lindsey Collins as Mia *Elissa Knight as Tia *Sonoko Konishi as Chuki *Jack Nicholson as The Lightyear Blimp *Teddy Newton as Rotor Turbosky *Ewan McGregor as Brian *Tom Hanks as Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton *Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo *Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold *Eddie Murphy as Murphy *Stacy Keach as Skipper *Jay Leno as Jay Limo (also referred to as Jay Leno) *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven *Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher *Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco *Andrew Stanton as Fred *Erik Passoja as Shu Todoroki *Rodrigo Santoro as Trev Diesel *Mark Winterbottom as Mark Winterbottom *Lynda Petty as Lynda Weathers *E.J. Holowicki as DJ *Adrian Ochoa as Wingo *Jonas Rivera as Boost *Lou Romano as Snot Rod *Jennifer Hale as Emma *Dee Bradley Baker as Otto *Elton John as Stephenson *Cheryl Cole as Mama Bernoulli *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior *Jake T. Austin as Popemobile *Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV *Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter *Jim Parsons as Ron Hover *Nicolas Cage as Raoul ÇaRoule *Jon Cryer as Philip *Dane Cook as Dusty *James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam (also referred to as Prince William) and Gudmund *Frank Welker as Frank *Mario Andretti as Mario Andretti *Isla Fisher as Ichigo *Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer The Piston Cup characters and workers appear again, along with the World Grand Prix pit crew. The tractors appear again, as well as that Cars 3 also shows some proper versions of cows, birds, cats, dogs and other animals, and Ayers Rock and Matterhorn, because I want it to reveal that. I also want Cars 3 to reveal that the proper names of stuff like Jeff Gordon, Prince William, Big Ben, lederhosen, Tower Bridge, NASA, Periodic Table of Elements, Tahiti, Yugos, Zaporozhets, Jay Leno, John Lasseter, Tokyo, Africa, Pixar, Arnold Schwarzenegger (if he was renamed "Sven 'The Governator'"), Greece, Finland (which was renamed "Fin land", with a extra space in the middle), carnival, Matterhorn and other stuff, also exist in the Cars world. The pictures of Doc Hudson again appear in the museum and he gets mentioned again. Bessie might appear again. Craig Ferguson would voice Red (speaking part). Stanley would appear alive again, this time in flashbacks. Due to that Brad Lewis left Pixar in July 2011, Michael Imperioli could voice Tubbs Pacer in Cars 3, ''Michael J. Fox voices Nigel Gearsley in this movie and Ringo Starr will voice Fillmore in this movie as well. '''NEW CHARACTERS' *Emily Blunt as Kate Middleton *Ozzy Osbourne as David Cameron *Jenson Button as Jenson Button *Nico Rosberg as Nico Rosberg *Sebastian Vettel as Sebastian Vettel *Romain Grosjean as Romain Grosjean *Kimi Räikkönen as Kimi Räikkönen *Mark Webber as Mark Webber *Heikki Kovalainen as Heikki Kovalainen *Esteban Gutiérrez as Esteban Gutiérrez *James Calado as James Calado *Giedo van der Garde as Giedo van der Garde *Jacques Villeneuve as Jacques Villeneuve (and perhaps David Hobbscap in French versions) *Katy Perry as Katy Perry *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Arnold Schwarzenegger *Jeremy Renner as New Spy, Quinn Tirely - Mazda RX-8 *Rowan Atkinson as New Crazy Villain, Dr. Suliven Waden - Chrysler PT Cruiser; and a Peugeot 907 car part of Team McQueen, Johnny *Skeet Ulrich as Billy, a villain who works for the Lemons - Ford Mustang GT *Emma Stone as Quinn's Assistant, Simone Moterall - Porsche 911 Turbo *David Tennant as Waden's 2nd Hand Man, Colin Servina - ZAZ-965A; and a Ford Galaxy car part of Team McQueen, David *Russell Brand as Double Agent, Tony Vanda - ZAZ-965A/Aston Martin Rapide *George Lopez as Waden's Personal Cruise Ship, Floatie - Cruise Ship; and a Jeep Grand Cherokee part of Team McQueen, George *Cameron Diaz as New Townie/McQueen's Crew Chief, Celia Santana - MINI Coupé John Cooper Works *Kunal Nayyar as Indian Race Car, Sanjay Kearliar - McLaren - SLR 722 Sports Car *Sonoko Konishi as New Japanese Race Car, Oeshi Sainuku - Mitsuoka Orochi *Anne Hathaway as The World and Rio's Best Tour Guide, Nicole Micra - Nissan Micra *Chris Hemsworth as Enthusiastic Aussie McQueen Fan, Greg Shuma - Holden Cruze *Diana Agron as WGP2 Race Host, Hahli Ushma - Audi A4 *Rupert Everett as German Chaperone, Invanka Pinu - Volkswagen Golf *Nicki Minaj as RSN Reporter, Shelby Harjuku - Volkswagen Beetle *Jesse Eisenberg as Greg, part of Team McQueen - Mini Hatch *will.i.am as Tim, part of Team McQueen - Mini Cooper S *Jamie Foxx as Tom, a male Spix's Macaw *Leslie Mann as Susan, a female Spix's Macaw *Brendan Fraser as Edmund, the main antagonist *James McAvoy as Sidney, a smuggler who can drive backwards like Mater, has a hole in his front, and is often wearing headphones *Hugh Jackman as Ian *Brad Pitt as Brad, a Toco Toucan who helps Tom and Susan *Tracy Morgan as Jim, a bulldog who helps Tom and Susan *Wanda Sykes as Sue, a Canada Goose *Chris O'Dowd as Tybalt, a Sulphur-crested Cockatoo who works for the Lemons and tries to capture Tom and Susan and prevent Lightning McQueen from winning the races *Jeffrey Garcia as Chunk, a marmoset who, along with his gang, works for Tybalt and tries to capture Tom and Susan and prevent Lightning McQueen from winning the races *Davi Vieira as Mauro, a marmoset part of Chunk's gang, and helps Tybalt to capture Tom and Susan and prevent Lightning McQueen from winning the races *Denzel Washington as a British steam train, Ben *Hugh Laurie as another British steam train, Ian, who transports Team McQueen around Britain and London *Jack Black as Tom Diesel, Trev Diesel's brother *Maggie Smith as Marion, a normal train *Rufus Jones as The Flying Scotsman, an LNER Class A3 (who helps out McQueen and his friends) *Keith Wickham as Gordon the Big Engine, Flying Scotsman's brother from Sodor (UK and AUS version) *Kerry Shale as Gordon the Big Engine, Flying Scotsman's brother from Sodor (US version) *Rupert Degas as Bertie the Bus, the secondary deutagonist, who befriends McQueen and his friends) *Julie Walters as Ellie, a high speed train *Queen Latifah as Peaches, a beautiful steam train *Ashley Jensen as Helen, another British steam train *Jemaine Clement as Zil (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a Russian villain who works for the Lemons - Model based on the 1951 ZIL 112/1 *Emma Watson as Giulia (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a double agent who meets up with the rest of the spies - Alfa Romeo-like car, resembling an Alfa Romeo Giulia Spider *Peter Dinklage as Marsk (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a big transport ship who works for the Lemons *Hank Azaria as Tony Vandell, who was originally good, but later became evil and joined the Lemons *Carlos Ponce as Combat Ship and Professor Trouble - Red Zündapp Janus, just like Professor Z *John C. Reilly as Chunk, a superstar car who became bad and also joined the Lemons *James Earl Jones as Marcel, one of the lemons - AMC Gremlin *Bruce Campbell as Pete, part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Type 2, just like Fillmore *Flo Rida as Flo Rida and an alter ego, Low Rida *David Cross as Diesel, an army tank who tries to stop the Lemons *Tara Strong as Lesley, who is part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Karmann Ghia (which the spy code is "A Volswagen Karmman Ghia has no radiator", "Because it's air-cooled") *Francisco Ramos as Darrell Draggered, the new sponsor car of Dinoco, and joins the Lemons, along with Chick, DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod - Third Generation Ford Focus *Frances McDormand as Sam, who joins the Lemons - Volkswagen Eos *Dolly Parton as Chloe, an enthusiastic Brazilian McQueen and Carla Veloso fan - Nissan 370Z *Ben Stiller as James, part of Team McQueen - BMW F20 *Amy Adams as Rose, part of Team McQueen - Opel Zafira *Steve Coogan as Jack, part of Team McQueen and friend of James and Rose - Renault Fluence *Meta Golding as Alice, part of Team McQueen - FIAT Bravo *Jim Broadbent as Ralph, an enthusiastic British McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button and Nigel Gearsley fan - Peugeot 408 *Bernardo de Paula as David, part of Team McQueen - Ferrari F458; and Nico, a Roseate Spoonbill at a party that Tom and Susan are taken to *Jane Lynch as Sarah, a ferry boat who transports Team McQueen across some of the oceans; and Anne, a Canada Goose *Bebel Gilberto as Juliet, another ferry boat who is friends with Sarah; and Donna, a a Keel-billed Toucan who is Brad's wife *Rebel Wilson as Amy, a submarine who works for the Lemons *Alain Chabat as Joe, a submarine who works for the Lemons *Dustin Hoffman as Rory, part of Team McQueen - Ford Mustang *Jackie Chan as Matt, a new American racer - Ford GT *John Cleese as Nicholas, a new French racer - Audi R18 TDI from 24h Le Mans *Kate Winslet as Titanic, seen in flashbacks - Titanic ship that sank after hitting an iceberg in 1912; and Sophie, an enthusiastic Lightning McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button and Nigel Gearsley fan - Mini Cooper S *Leonardo DiCaprio as Will, an enthusiastic McQueen fan - Volkwagen Type 2 *Mike Myers as Chris Perry, part of Team McQueen - Nissan Leaf *Matt Damon as Mike, another ferry boat; and John, a Yellow Canary who helps Tom and Susan *Johnny Depp as Ted, part of Team McQueen - Mini Clubman *Billy Crystal as Pat, part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Beetle *Daniel Stern as David, Pat's brother, part of Team McQueen - Ford Gran Torino *Kelsey Grammer as Tony Han, who works for the Lemons - Land Rover *Jeremy Irons as Steve, who works for the Lemons - Range Rover *Dan Patrick as Alex, an enthusiastic McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button and Nigel Gearsley fan - Ford C-Max *Catherine Tate as Kate, part of Team McQueen - Renault Espace *Tim Curry as Twitch, who works for the Lemons - Volkswagen Karmann Ghia *Walt Dohrn as Chris Trihull, a battleship working for the Lemons *Eric Idle as Rown Travatinski, Rip Clutchgoneski's crew chief - Bristol Fighter *Guy Berryman as Guy Berryman, part of Coldplay *Jonny Buckland as Jonny Buckland, part of Coldplay *Will Champion as Will Champion, part of Coldplay *Chris Martin as Chris Martin, part of Coldplay *Lady Gaga as Lady Gaga *Pixie Lott as Pixie Lott *Cheryl Cole as Cheryl Cole *Jessie J as Jessie J *Timbaland as Timbaland *Jennifer Lopez as Jennifer Lopez *Elton John as Elton John *Jim Cummings as Team McQueen Chopper *Ed Sheeran as Ed Sheeran *Rihanna as Rihanna and Dixie, Edmund's wife *Pitbull as Pitbull *PSY as PSY *Britney Spears as Britney Spears *Nicki Minaj as Nicki Minaj *Sergio Pérez as Sergio Pérez *Tom Cruise as Tom Cruise *Kristen Stewart as Kristen Stewart *Michael Sheen as Ed, an Eddie Stobart truck *Nicole Scherzinger as Nicole Scherzinger *Taylor Swift as Taylor Swift *Gwen Stefani as Gwen Stefani *Carly Rae Jepsen as Carly Rae Jepsen *Russell Brand as Russell Brand *Taio Cruz as Taio Cruz *Robbie Williams as Robbie Williams *Michael Bublé as Michael Bublé *Alicia Keys as Alicia Keys *Selena Gomez as Selena Gomez *Labrinth as Labrinth *Emeli Sandé as Emeli Sandé *Bruno Mars as Bruno Mars *Adele as Adele *Lionel Richie as Lionel Richie *Roy Stride as Roy Stride, part of Scouting for Girls *Greg Churchouse as Greg Churchouse, part of Scouting for Girls *Peter Ellard as Peter Ellard, part of Scouting for Girls *Danny O'Donoghue as Danny O'Donoghue, part of The Script *Mark Sheehan as Mark Sheehan, part of The Script *Glen Power as Glen Power, part of The Script *will.i.am as will.i.am *Jossara Jinaro as Jossara Jinaro *Claudia Leitte as Claudia Leitte *Kanye West as Kanye West *Adam Young as Adam Young, part of Owl City *John Mayer as John Mayer *Tiny Fey as Helena McQueen, Lightning McQueen's mother who supports McQueen at the World Grand Prix 2. *Steven Kynman as George McQueen, Lightning McQueen's son who supports his father at the World Grand Prix 2. *Matthew Lillard as James McQueen, Lightning McQueen's father who supports McQueen at the World Grand Prix 2. *Beyoncé Knowles as Beyoncé Knowles *Dominic Cooper as Dominic Cooper and Carl *Olly Murs as Olly Murs *Nathan Sykes as Nathan Sykes, part of The Wanted *Tom Parker as Tom Parker, part of The Wanted *Siva Kaneswaran as Siva Kaneswaran, part of The Wanted *Max George as Max George, part of The Wanted *Jay McGuiness as Jay McGuiness, part of The Wanted *Will Young as Will Young *Robert Pattinson as Robert Pattinson Tom, Susan, Brad, Jim and other animal characters are proper versions, not "carified", as well as some other birds and animals in the film, which I hope there will be. Also, I hope that there is also a proper version of Ayers Rock and Matterhorn. And I also hope the proper names of stuff like Finland, Jeff Gordon, lederhosen, Prince William, Tahiti, Periodic Table of Elements, Greece, Africa, Tokyo, Pixar, Matterhorn, Arnold Schwarzenegger, NASA, carnival, Jay Leno, Yugos, Zaporozhets, Tower Bridge, Big Ben and other stuff, would also exist in the Cars world. ADDITIONAL VOICES *John Lithgow *Alec Baldwin *Antonio Banderas *Keith Wickham *Steven Kynman *Kerry Shale *Rob Rackstraw *John Hasler *Matt Wilkinson *Julie Andrews *Jennifer Saunders *Justin Timberlake *Jon Hamm *Craig Robinson Places RETURNING PLACES *Radiator Springs *The rest of Stanley's Oasis (as well as becoming a ghost town) *Willy's Butte *Tailfin Pass *Los Angeles International Speedway *Motor Speedway of the South *Oil rigs, Pacific Ocean (possibly) *Santa Ruotina, Italy *Porto Corsa, Italy *Paris, France *London, United Kingdom NEW PLACES *Lowe's Motor Speedway *Daytona International Speedway *Talladega Superspeedway *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Florida *Cars Land (possibly) *Rome, Italy *Wheeli, Republic of New Rearendia (Rip Clutchgoneski's home town, and to reveal its world location and shape of land and coast) *New York City, United States *Madrid, Spain *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Berlin, Germany *Melbourne, Australia *Sydney, Australia *Richmond, NSW, Australia *Ayers Rock, Australia (to also show a proper version of it, not just the "carified" version) *Matterhorn, Switzerland (to also show a proper version of it, not just the "carified" version) *Mount Rushmore, United States *Angel of the North, United Kingdom *Other places around the United Kingdom *More areas of London *San Francisco, United States Songs, score, and songs sang by the characters *Katy Perry - California Gurls, Firework, Wide Awake, Teenage Dream, The One That Got Away, Part of Me, E.T. (featuring Kanye West), Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *Timbaland - If We Ever Meet Again (featuring Katy Perry) *Cheryl Cole - Fight for this Love, Call My Name *Coldplay - Paradise, Princess of China (with Rihanna) *Jennifer Lopez - On the Floor (featuring Pitbull) *Taio Cruz - Dynamite (solo and remix version featuring Jennifer Lopez), Telling the World *Rihanna - Umbrella (featuring Jay-Z), Princess of China (with Coldplay), We Found Love (featuring Calvin Harris), Diamonds, Only Girl (In the World), Shut Up and Drive *Maroon 5 - Moves like Jagger (featuring Christina Aguilera) *The Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha *Ke$ha - We R Who We R, Tik Tok *Michael Bublé - Haven't Met You Yet *Alicia Keys - Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart *Take That - Shine *Olly Murs - Troublemaker (solo and remix version featuring Flo Rida), Dance with Me Tonight *Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe, Good Time (with Owl City) *Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? *Lou Bega - Mambo No. 5 *Lemon Cubes - Mambo No. 5 *Beyoncé Knowles - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), Halo *Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends?) *Will Young - Jealousy *Tinchy Stryder - Bright Lights (featuring Pixie Lott) *Ed Sheeran - Lego House *Survivor - Eye of the Tiger *PSY - Gangnam Style *Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, I Knew You Were Trouble *Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time *Nicki Minaj - Starships *Owl City - Good Time (with Carly Rae Jepsen) *Flo Rida - Good Feeling *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance *Jessie J - Price Tag (featuring B.o.B.), Domino *Pixie Lott - All About Tonight, Kiss the Stars *Labrinth - Earthquake (featuring Tinie Tempah), Beneath Your Beautiful (featuring Emile Sandé) *Aloe Blacc - I Need a Dollar *The Wanted - Lightning, Chasing the Sun *Pitbull - Give Me Everything (featuring Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer) *The Script - Hall of Fame (featuring will.i.am), Breakeven *Bruno Mars - Runaway Baby, The Lazy Song, Grenade, Locked Out of Heaven *Adele - Someone Like You, Set Fire to the Rain *Sugababes - About You Now *The Killers - Somebody Told Me, Mr. Brightside *Lionel Richie - Say You, Say Me *Scouting for Girls - She's So Lovely, This Ain't a Love Song *LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem, Sexy and I Know It *Weezer - You Might Think *Sheryl Crow - Real Gone *Rascal Flatts - Life is a Highway *Elton John - Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Crocodile Rock, Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting); Hello, Hello (with Lady Gaga) *Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams - Collision of Worlds *Perfume - Polyrhythm *Ringo Starr, Steven Kynman, Rufus Jones, Matthew Lillard and Owen Wilson - Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/With A Little Help From My Friends *Owen Wilson and Bonnie Hunt ''- I'm Your Angel'' *Céline Dion and R. Kelly'' - I'm Your Angel (Pop Version)'' *Chris O'Dowd and Jemaine Clement - Pretty Bird *Anne Hathaway, will.i.am and Jamie Foxx - Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) *Owen Wilson and Larry the Cable Guy - Best of Friends ''(new song) *Sérgio Mendes featuring Gracinha Leporace - ''Mas que Nada (2011 ''Rio ''version) *Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer and Jamie Foxx - Fly Love *Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Steven Kynman, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Jesse Eisenberg, Jamie Foxx, Anne Hathaway, George Lopez, will.i.am, The Rio Singers with Hollywood and the entire cast - Real in Rio *Turbo Transmission (score) *It's Finn McMissile! (score) *Gran Introductions (score) *World Grand Prix Theme Music Tokyo Version (score) *World Grand Prix Theme Music Porto Corsa Version (score) *World Grand Prix Theme Music London Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Rio de Janeiro Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Berlin Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Melbourne Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Madrid Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Paris Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music New York City Version (score) *Radiator Springs Grand Prix Theme Music (score) *The Lemon Pledge / Long live Lemons! (score) *The Death of Allinol (score) *Mater's Getaway (score) *Mater's the Bomb (score) *Blunder and Lightning (score) *Buckingham Palace (Rule, Britannia!) (score) *Cranking Up the Heat (score) *Splash Zone (score) *Time for the Drop (score) *Finn's French Connection (score) *Mater of Disguise (score) *Other random score and songs See Also Check out my Cars 3 blogs on Real Pixar Wiki. Also, the links in the cast section lead to Pixar Wiki. *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Credits Cars 3 Possibility Credits] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Soundtrack Cars 3 Possibility Soundtrack] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Home_Video Cars 3 Possibility Home Video] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Merchandise Cars 3 Possibility Merchandise] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Trivia Cars 3 Possibility Trivia] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Awards Cars 3 Possibility Awards] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Characters Cars 3 Possibility Characters] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Locations Cars 3 Possibility Locations] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/World_Grand_Prix_2_(Cars_3) World Grand Prix 2 (Cars 3)] Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:2016 films Category:Pixar